Writing Extravaganza
by ThatOneGoodWriter
Summary: One-shots written of your choosing. Drop a review or PM me for requests and I will write them here. [Clace] [Malec] [Sizzy] [Jaia]
1. Chapter 1

_**That's literally fucking it. Don't think it's an update cause**_

 _ **it's not and you'll keep your hopes up. Just send me a one-shot prompt**_

 _ **with the following pairs: Clace, Sizzy, and Malec.**_

 _ **They will all be one-shots. Just review and I will work on it**_

 _ **right away. Thanks! I hope to see your ideas soon.**_

 _ **ThatOneGoodWriter xx**_

 _ **[PS] You can pm me if its private. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

" _When you fall in love, the natural thing to do is give yourself to it. That's what I think. It's just a form of sincerity."_

Haruki Murakami

 **One-shot request from oesteffel**

Izzy was a handful. She was a girly princess who adored her dolls. Jace had no interest in them. They rather looked creepy with their beady eyes and dripping clothes, a result of Isabelle's playing in the toilet. He despised it when she did that. She would laugh, a high pitched sound, and run towards him with that disgusting liquid falling onto the carpet. And he had the pleasure to clean the numerous accidents she had. Sometimes it would be a glass dish that would collapse to the ground. Other times it was Isabelle herself, her clothing spotted with ketchup and substances unknown. He sighed and bent down to wipe the strip of spaghetti the girl had dropped on the counter. He needed the money and that was that.

Jace was actually lucky to find the job. At fourteen years of age with no experience he thought his chances at an occupation would decrease. That didn't seem to happen. While playing football with a couple buddies at the park field, he found a red haired child. Her green eyes were frantic and she was crying. He felt sort of bad for the kid and so he stopped the game to the dismay of his friends and darted over to her. When she saw him standing over her, she sniffled. "Where are your parents?" He remembered asking, trying to get her to her guardians as soon as possible. She had shrugged, her small figure tense.

"Come on." He told her and she followed him. He decided not to hold her hand. It would look embarrassing, especially in front of Jordon and the guys. They'd laugh their asses off. And then he crossed a few benches and found a couple who the girl seemed to recognize. Without giving him any thanks, she ran towards them shrieking loudly. Her mother thanked him. She hadn't even noticed her daughter was gone. He nodded his head and the woman handed him a card, interested in a babysitter when she was off working.

"You're Celine's son, right?" His eyebrows furrowed and he glanced at her skeptically.

She laughed, her arms around two girls who were chatting quietly. "I know Celine. I've talked to her in the market. Think about the job, will ya? I'd rather have someone I know take care of my children."

He listened to the calls of Raphael and instantly grabbed the card, giving the small family a wave and heading back to the twenty yard line. He never really thought about that job for a month or two and then he started to realize that he needed money to save for upcoming school years. At that time, he was never good with kids. He never knew what to say at the right time. Yet, he dialed the number on the printed paper and waited for a response. Her name was Jocelyn, he found out later. She had two daughters, one step and one biological. Clary and Izzy.

Babysitting consisted of continuous rinsing of the dirty cups and dishes. He had to vacuum and clean the girls' room. They shared a bed so it was easier. They were practically inseparable. Izzy, he knew well. Her favorite color was pink. She loved decorating her Barbies with black clothing because she thought it looked cooler. Her favorite food was pizza topped with mushrooms and green peppers. She was loud and had a personality anyone could see.

Clary was a different story. She was reserved and quiet. Reading books instead of playing with toys. Painting and making a gigantic clutter of colors but insisting to help him bring the place back into shape even in her ten year old state. She showed him several sides. She would cling to his bag when he wanted to leave after the hours passed. She would stuff her drawings into his backpack so that when he went to school he would find them. "Come on, Jace!" She would shout, her voice pleading. "Come tomorrow. Please!"

He would shake his head and tell her to wait till next weekend and she agreed after his reassuring words. "Okay." He was getting soft and he knew it. He even hugged her goodbye. Jordon would make fun of him, his jokes good natured. He earned good cash. About sixty a day for Friday, Saturday, and Sunday.

Jace got used to picking up after the two girls but they generally listened to him most of the time. They soon became part of his family. And at night, they would climb onto their beds, Izzy first. Then Clary would wrap her small arms around her sister's waist. He asked her why she did that when she had a teddy bear and her orbs grew wide. "Because I don't want her to go away." They were the best of sisters.

 _He heard a faint giggle but ignored it quickly, knowing Clary and Isabelle were asleep. Rolling to his side, he tried to get comfortable on the couch. Jocelyn hadn't come yet and so he had to wait in the house for her arrival. Sighing softly, he felt something on his face. Probably just his imagination. Then he felt it on his chin. Then his shoulders. He blinked in confusion, widening his eyes to the bright light of the living room. He brought his fingers to his face and touched the substance. It was white. What the hell? Then he saw Clary perched at the bottom of the stairs, covering her mouth so that her laugh wasn't heard. It was whip cream. He groaned loudly. "Why'd you do that, idiot?" He asked in annoyance. She shrugged her shoulders, a smile still on her face. God, he despised her jokes. Jordon would get a laugh out of this when Jace would tell him._

And one day as he trudged into his house, he greeted his mother who gave him a peck on the cheek. "How's work treating you?" She asked the same question everyday and he answered it the same everyday.

"Same as always, ma." This time she stopped him when he tried to head to his room, her face worried. He frowned and waited, questioning what was going to happen.

"Jace, I feel that-" She stumbled over her words, fingers interlocked tightly.

"Ma, just spit it out." He hated feeling confused.

"There's a school I want you to go to."

"What?" He had asked incredulously. His bag dropped to the ground but he didn't bother picking it up.

His mother released a soft breath, raising a hand and raking it across his cheek. "It's a boarding school." It was almost inaudible.

"No ma!" Jace didn't realize he was shouting. He wasn't going to leave his friends. His class. His school and his sports team. Not Clary and Iz. His life was finally going his way. His stomach knotted and his eye vision grew misty in frustration. This couldn't happen. No. It wouldn't happen.

She wiped her baby blues and stared at him. He never saw his mother cry before. "Look," She started. "I know what you're leaving but this school is willing to take you in for free tuition. It offers scholarships for football too."

Jace softened his voice. "I can't. How do you expect me to do this? I don't get it. Leave everything behind." He was breathing heavy, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"I know. I know." And he trusted that she did. "Our house is bankrupt." That was the breaking point. She began to sob, her shoulders shaking and Jace stepped forward instantly as she cried onto his shirt. He couldn't believe it. He thought everything was fine. He was earning money and his mother's shop was doing good business.

She was shaking as she spoke to him. "I can't pay anymore for that school. Our mortgages are so high. The boarding school is our only hope." It was too late. Too late for them to do anything. Celine was sad for him, he noticed. She wasn't sad about the house. She was sad about his well being. He waved a trembling hand over his hair and held her in place for a few moments.

"Alright ma. I swear I'll do it. For you. Here." He pulled the bills from his pocket and shoved them into her arms. She gasped lightly but he insisted. That was the least he could do.

"Dear-"

Jace stopped her. "You need it. Where will you be when I'm at school?" This situation appeared unreal. Never in a million years.

"With Maryse. She has her basement for rent." His worry was gently erased at the comfort of her in a better place. He brought his sleeve up and swiped his nose quickly.

"Alright." He said to himself. "Alright. When do we go?"

"Next month." She answered, bringing a napkin to her cheeks. He embraced her goodbye and went up to his room, ready to tug away everything that needed to go.

.

.

.

Jace decided to tell only Jocelyn of his sudden departure, not wanting Izzy and Clary to find out. It felt needed. She was upset, suggesting that Celine and him live with her for the time being but he declined. He didn't want charity. The two girls were ties in his chest. He had taken care of them for four years, enough for him to grow emotional with dread. He started at fourteen and would end at eighteen when they reached ten years of age. He babysat for the last day, on August 26th. He would always remember the date.

He tucked them in one last time and watched as Clary turned, her lips pursed. "What's up with you, Jace?" She asked hesitantly. She was smart. She noticed things.

Jace rose to his feet and grinned, trying to ease her concern. "Nothing. Good night."

She returned the gesture and brought her arms up for a hug. He leaned in as her small frame touched his. "See you next weekend." She said before shutting her eyelids.

He sighed and left the room.

.

.

.

It was hard. So difficult to leave a place that you thought was home but Jace battled through it. He missed Jordon and Raph. He missed the coach and his endless yelling during practice. He missed babysitting the most. He liked rinsing plates, dealing with Izzy's countless needs, and Clary's hugs before she left. He was eighteen and needed to get past these memories. He needed to focus on football. The scholarship.

Though football was grueling and the exercises were painful, Jace enjoyed the fight. He grew better as the quarterback and later replaced the old one. He became the team's glue. Only with him did they concentrate. He was the captain and he was trying everything he could to take the load off of his still working mother. She was managing. She called him several times a week and he convinced her that life was fine and that he was happy. Because he was. After a sad departure, he found himself actually joyful.

He got new friends but still contacted the old. Jordon got into his own school's team while Raphael settled on his academics. They visited sometimes during the break and he felt like he was back home. Jace later met Simon who was the assistant coach of the Brown Bears. He was young and held a youthful appearance. They talked through practice as he gave him advice about earning awards. Then he found Sebastian, part of the defense and his room mate. Though he made a mess in their room, Jace would describe him as comical. He was confident but not cocky.

He was fitting in and he liked it. He dated a few girls but they never ended well. First with Lily and then Kaelie. They were cute but he was never fully committed in the first place so they remained companions.

At night, as he shut the lamp beside him, he would think about his old life. About Isabelle and Clary and how he longed to see them. But then he remembered that he had his own life and that needed to come first. He shut his eyes and slumbered.

.

.

.

Sebastian pounded a hand on his back, a wide smile on his lips. "Dude! The fuck did you learn to do that?" Jace laughed as his team mates began to surround him, giving him compliments on his far throw. They were going to make it to the championship. He knew it. Two years had passed and he had earned awards as the time swept by. He was twenty. He managed enough money for his mother to rent out an apartment and was given the scholarship he had always dreamed about. He used the cash to stay in the boarding school for he loved the team and atmosphere. He knew for certain that scouts would be looking out for him in upcoming games so he tried to improve on his abilities.

His grades were decent though they could be better. He wasn't in a relationship. His friends would tease him about it everyday. It was until Simon spoke to him about it that Jace finally jerked awake. "You need a plan. If football isn't it and the big league isn't it, you need a plan b. You can't stay the Bears' quarterback forever." He stared at the assistant coach, lips parted. He hadn't realized it. He never needed a plan in his life. He was reckless and he got the results. That was it.

So as a plan b he took business. He would work as a business man if he never made it in the NFL. That would be it. He hoped he would make it to the league. Nothing else really mattered.

.

.

.

He was drafted. Drafted on April 28th to the Tampa Bay Buccaneers. His mother was crying, her face so proud it hurt to look at her. They had gone through a lot and at twenty three, an age unlikely to be chosen from, he was free of the waiting and exhaustion of his hopes. At twenty one, Jace was excited. He would be in the draft but a nasty injury that occurred would leave him disabled for the next year and half. So at twenty three, he was glad. He made it. Sebastian was also drafted though he became apart of the Atlanta Falcons.

Simon had given him a manly hug, his glasses askew. "You got it man. You got it. You're not going to need that plan b." Jace laughed, emotions catching up to him and he put on his jersey for the first time. He was an alternate quarterback but if he proved himself, he would become the main.

Events came so fast. His mother died. A car accident; it was ruled. He cried. He never cried; he tried not to. His mother was the only reason he wanted to better himself. She was his only supporter. His anchor. She had disappeared and he was lost again. The Buccaneers never played him in that time, insisting he needed a personal break. Jordon and Raphael called in, saying their apologies. They knew his mother as their own and they helped him prepare for the funeral. Sebastian was there, his dark eyes worried. His mother had known a lot of people. Her market was closed down, no more money coming in. Her loyal customers shook his hand and said their condolences. He couldn't hear anything. Waves crashes in his ears.

.

.

.

Though things weren't exactly easy, Jace adjusted slowly in the NFL. When he felt comfortable he played his first big league game, ironically, against the Atlanta Falcons. They won the game. It was a sure victory for the team and his coach gave him a small smile, tapping his shoulder in congratulation. He played the next one and won with the help of his defense. He was focusing more. He was working harder. He knew his mother was up there cheering him on the loudest.

Months turned into a year and Jace turned twenty five, his appearance never displaying his age. He had a nickname now with the Buccaneers. They called him fast hands. They knew his throws were unbelievable and his touchdowns were unreal. He was gaining a family yet again. One he didn't want to lose.

After a hard fought win against the Raiders, Jace was beckoned to the cameras where he was questioned about the progress of his team. He told them the basics and wiped his forehead with the towel given to him. Then he was at the locker room. The guys had already showered and were heading out, ready for either the All Star break or time with family. They shouted a few words at him and he smiled, shaking his head.

Then he was out and walking across the field where a few hundred fans had stayed even after the game had ended. They cheered and he waved half heartedly, his back sore. Then there was someone in front of him. He knew her. He recognized her. She must have known too for a smile was on her freckled face. She crushed her head against his chest as he approached the team bus. "Clary?" His voice came out weak.

She nodded, wiping her eyes. She had grown. She was ravishing. She wore a Buccaneers jersey and his name was printed on the back. Her hair was no longer tangled like when she was a child but in waves that reached just below her shoulder. Her eyes were a brilliant green, the only feature that left him distracted. "How did you-" He was shocked. More than ten years had passed and she still remembered him.

She pushed out a necklace with a media sign on the front. She was a sports photographer. "I missed you so much." She said, her tone much more sincere and adult-like. "You didn't even say goodbye."

Jace placed his fingers on her cheek. "I-I didn't want you upset. You were a kid." She moved his hand away gently.

"Still. I could've handled it." She was still stubborn; it made him laugh.

"How's Izzy. Where is she?" He asked, scanning the area for her.

"She's married." Jace felt like he was punched. Clary shrugged her shoulders. "It was early. She's twenty one, you know?"

The information she was telling him was taking long to sink in. He felt like he was imagining her. His thoughts were scrambled with questions and he needed to ask them or else he would burst. He took his phone out and dialed his coach's number. "Yeah. Coach. It's Jace. I'm not taking the bus. No, I'll make it to practice. Don't worry. I will. Alright."

Jace turned to her. He knew it was somewhat wrong but he thought she looked amazing. He recalled his younger days and he recalled how young she was. That time, his mother was alive. His life was pure. She was much older now. Older and sensible. "Where are you living now?"

She trudged along with him down the sidewalks as night came over them. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

He felt a smile appear on his face. "Shoot."

"Here. In Tampa Bay." He stopped and she raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"You guys moved?"

"I did." She replied simply acting as if it was no big deal.

"Why?" How could she leave New York? Her home.

"I went searching for you." She nudged his shoulder. Despite her age, she was still quite short. "I wanted to know you were okay. I loved you, Jace."

He found it hard to form words. What did she mean by that? He glanced down at the cracks on the cement. "I missed you guys." He decided that was safe to say.

"Missed us enough to leave without telling us?" Her tone was bitter.

Jace sucked in a breath. "I-you were young-"

"I don't want that crap. Jace, you were everything to me. Even at ten." She was biting her fingertips, wide green pools searching his face for any sign of emotion.

He grew angry at the words. "What to you mean? Our house getting bankrupt was crap? Being disabled for a year was crap? My mom dying was crap?!"

She was silent for long moments and he wondered if his words were too harsh. He just didn't like bringing the subject of his mother anywhere. It felt wrong. "I didn't know." She muttered, apologetic.

He shook his head, waving it off. "It's nothing."

"Jace." She told him, tugging on his arm like she did when she was a child. "I love you. I-I know it's crazy. I know it's stupid. A kid like me with you but I searched everywhere for you." They had stopped walking. He gazed at her as she sprouted out words. "I couldn't wait to grow up. Izzy forgot about you. It made me so mad. She told me to get over you but I couldn't. Sure, you were fifteen and I was ten, but you-I don't know how to explain it. I just can't. I followed your games. I even made it to your conferences."

She was saying this too fast for Jace to even respond. He would never have thought such a thing. She was his little sister back then. Now...Now, he didn't know. What were they? "Clary. I care for you but it's just-"

She frowned. "You don't feel the same."

He winced. "I'm sorry." He said again.

Jace didn't know where they were going but they continued to walk, Clary silent all the while. He tried to catch her eye but she didn't pay him any mind. "Where are you heading?"

"Home."

"Oh." He would have to call a taxi. It was too late anyway.

"You can stay. I have a few things I want to show you." She wasn't looking at him but at least she had spoken.

"Okay."

.

.

.

She lived at a apartment a few miles away. She lived alone. She told Jace that Jocelyn had married Luke and they had had a baby boy. Her room was filled with paintings and drawimgs that were spectacular to the eye. She was an artist. He expected that. She took her coat off and hung it over the door. "I can't believe it. I found you." She was smiling to herself and he couldn't help but admire her features.

"I want to know everything." He told her, sitting down on her couch. He wrapped his hands together. "From the beginning."

"You'll tell me too?" She asked, tilting her head and collapsing beside him.

He chuckled. "Yea."

.

.

.

He told her everything. From moving to getting drafted and having his mother die. She had cried when he told her the details. She knew her well even at the mere age of ten. He told her about the boarding school and his football team. About Sebastian. It felt like so good talking to someone who cared to listen. She added some remarks so that he would remain comfortable and he couldn't believe this was the quiet Clary he had met at fifteen. He was amazed.

She left home at eighteen and told her mother she would be searching for Jace. She told Isabelle too but her sister disagreed. She thought he was a thing of the past. Isabelle was too concerned and occupied with her fashion line than her sister's aspirations. It was surprising. "I always thought you guys were connected. Always." He said.

Clary beamed at that. "Yeah me too. I guess we all change after time."

She talked to Jordon and Raphael to find what boarding school he attended and later went to his college games. She said she loved watching him play. That he seemed so...different. And then she decided to work with the sports media of the football league to talk to him. Her whole journey was to see him. He hoped he didn't disappoint.

At one point, she grasped his hand and he stiffened at the touch. "Remember when you had to clean the mess after Iz dumped her dolls in the toilet?" She was giggling, trying to hold it in.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. It was _very_ fun."

She sighed loudly, her hair falling across her forehead. " _God_. We were so young. I liked those days."

.

.

.

And so he visited Izzy with Clary by her side. She was a fashion designer. Makeup covered her face and her crimson lips stretched into a grin. She embraced him deeply. She had grown too. He stayed with them for the All Star break and later returned to practice, ready to play.

It was reinvigorating. Having an actual family to return to. Jace could finally say that he had the people he wanted to be around. Sure, he didn't like Clary the way she did but he thought he could learn to. She was a different person than she was when she was a kid. She was confident and sarcastic, her eyes never dimming. He liked this Clary. He was just worried about their age separation. It felt wrong.

So he remained her friend. Companion. He didn't like those words. Isabelle would be going on her honeymoon soon while Raphael was accepted to Michigan State. Jordon, on the other hand, opted to stay on the football team. They still contacted one another.

The games were even better after the break. The roar of the crowd was louder than ever. It felt like the stadium was shaking at its wake. The fans cheered on their quarterback even when they lost a game.

During long weeks where there were few games, he visited Clary. It was funny. They talked like friends. They didn't seem to show their years. She would remember and tell him about the many pranks she pulled when he was fifteen and she was ten. He laughed gingerly at some and glared at her on others. Being with her was starting to feel like home.

.

.

The off season had come. The buccaneers did not make it to the post season. They could not make the playoffs but they were poised to make a greater entrance the next year. Sure, he was angry they didn't make it. It meant not playing for the coming months. It meant no screaming fans with matching jerseys. Though it meant spending time with people he wanted to.

He was now twenty six while she was twenty two. It wasn't a big space to fill. And then he was at her apartment, sprawled on her couch as she munched on potato chips. Her emerald eyes were glued to the television set. The thought came to him too soon. He wanted to kiss her. He didn't want to be friends. He wanted to be more than that. He didn't care that he had to babysit her when she was ten or that he was four years older than her. It didn't matter. He wanted her.

So he leaned closer to her and she noticed, her cheeks heating up. He laughed, low and quiet. Then he kissed her. Plain and simple. Her movements were clumsy but her hold firm and when he pulled away, she was breathing heavily staring at him in surprise.

"Does that mean you finally return my feelings?" She asked sarcastically.

He answered the question with another kiss.

 **[Review or PM your requests. I will do Clace, Sizzy, Malec, and Jaia.]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, some consistency!**

 _Hi, readers! I'm super sorry that this isn't an update. I really apologize if you hoped it was. Anyway, everyone has been asking me to update a bunch of stories as quick as possible. Others have complained that something is seriously wrong with me because of my long periods without update. I finally came up with a schedule. I'll try to be as stern as possible with the dates provided, but I'm entering SENIOR YEAR and kind of need to get my shit together._

 _I've got a bunch of AP work and a lot of decisions I need to make before college life. I hope, dearly, that you understand. ALL, and I mean ALL, stories will be updated. I don't care how old they are and how many reviews I receive._

 _One last thing, before your brains get tired of this. If you haven't noticed, the Mortal Instruments community is lowering in the amount of new writers and new stories being created. I constantly read new stories where there are literally no reviews. The author, despite this, continues to update. I saw a story the other day that possessed about five chapters. There were no reviews. I don't want to be a bitch and I have no right to demand something of you, but if you want to continue to read fanfictions about your favorite characters, why aren't you contributing?_

 _Why is it that authors have to work hard to write things for you? To satisfy you? A few years back, the TMI community was flourishing. Now, the latest updates are hours ago. And I mean, like, 10 hours ago. So I'm done ranting over shit I know people obviously don't care about._

 _If you got anything out of this, it's that you should review. You don't always have to give a compliment. You can give constructive criticism. You can suggest ideas and styles. You are basically helping authors grow!_

 _Without further ado, here's my schedule. It'll be on my bio, but I don't think anyone has the time to visit that page._

 **Are You Gonna Stay?** (A fanfic based off of Vance Joy's [Riptide]. Clace. Four-shot.)

*Every Tuesday*

[complete by the 4th of September]

 **Bandaids** (Clarissa Fairchild, a young woman who desperately needs money to help support her grandma, decides to become a housekeeper for the Herondale Manor. Trying to achieve her dreams by following a beaten path, Clarissa realizes that this particular job may affect her personal life more than she would like. Clace.)

 **You Look Like Hell** (A Clace fanfic based on Melanie Martinez's [Soap].)

 **Did You Forget About Me?** (As a child, Jace loses his mother and father on the same night. With no one left to depend on, he is forced into an orphanage, one that seems unwelcoming. There he meets a certain annoying girl. She kept talking to him but he liked listening. They become friends, well sort of, more or less. But the problem he didn't know he'd have to face in the orphanage was: Separation.)

 **Let's Just Lie Under a Thousand Stars** (When Clarissa Fray, a smart but spirited student who never seemed to lose passion for anything, meets Jace Herondale, a youthful man who seems too cold for anyone to ever love, she finally discovers why you don't touch broken or shattered glass. You wound yourself along the way. "You can't just apologize for every little thing and expect me to come back everyday. You just can't.")

*Every other Thursday*

 **Erasing the Ghost Inside (** Jace's younger brother, William, is getting married and he needs support with planning. Traveling across the globe, Jace does not expect to grow fond of his brother's future wife, Clarissa. Clace. Angst.)

 **My Lovely Sin** (He is a nobleman, cruel and stern. Wealthy and strong. When he purchases a certain servant, he does not expect to fall in love with an individual he believes is a mistake to the world. Clace.)

 **Because I'm Curious Why** (A break up. Its effects. Clace. Snippet: [That's all. I'm leaving. It's over. Whatever we had, it's clearly gone now. You must have noticed, babe. We weren't gonna last. No one will. I won't end it with an I love you because I truly don't and it would be lying. Stay strong. Jace Herondale x])

*First of Every Month*

 **This Light is Fading** (Kagome Higurashi is determined to join the Survey Corps. There she meets Erwin Smith who abruptly appoints her to Levi Ackerman's team. As she journeys with her Captain and her companions, she is constantly reminded of a miko in an era she does not remember. Trying to recollect the memories she receives, Kagome must find a way to understand who she once was and who she will be.)

 _Sorry AoT fans, I'll be sure to continue updating. I'm coming back! Don't lose hope!_

*Every Friday*

 **In Wine There is Truth** (Set in the late Middle Ages, two sisters venture into the path of royalty. Clarissa, a fierce fighter finds herself watching her sister, her closest confidant, take the throne. Placed in the highest positions of the Alicante Kingdom, the two women discover themselves falling in love with the same man, the King. History/Angst/Action. Clace.)

 **Shooting Star** ("Why won't you fucking wake up when I need you? You're always asleep." In a fit of rage and defeat, he placed his head into the crook of her neck and cried until his heart hardened again. Clace.)

*Every Other First of the Month*

 **Forgive Me For I Have Sinned** (Clarissa Adele, a soon to be queen, must take the throne of a kingdom who hates her very soul. There she meets a young man, a courageous one, who tries desperately to save his family. On the way, he must unravel the queen's past and perhaps begin something worth fighting for. Clace.)

*Every other Saturday*

 **Onward, We Go** (Clace. An office story.)

 **I Drank Until I Saw You Next to Me** (Clarissa Morgenstern, a runaway, wakes up in a white van with four strangers, one of whom is a golden eyed drug addict. Clarissa forms a connection with him as an adventure is in the making. Clace.)

 **False Image** (A bad girl. A bad boy. A bullying incident gone wrong. [Clace] [Angst])

*Infrequent Updates*

 **She Needed the Saving** (Jace ached to get closer to the baffling girl but she always disappeared when he would find the courage to step forward. She always surprised him with stupid and sometimes weird habits. She left him dumbfounded but fascinated. "Maybe she runs away so fast for the fun of having me catch up.")

 **I May Not Believe in Him, But I Believe in Her** (Jace is supposedly forced to attend church even though he isn't much of a believer. There, he meets the daughter of the Pastor. She's a reckless liar and a careless thrill-seeker, but he likes her nonetheless. "Are you coming with me or not?" She asked him, irritated with his inability to make a decision. He took her hand. "Let's get the fuck outta here." Clace.)

*The 15th of Every Month*

 **I Can Only Remember His Lips** (He loses his memory. She tries to make him remember. Clace.)

 _Does anyone even want this updated. If so, send a PM or a review._

 **We Just Clicked** (Clarissa Morgenstern lives a life that revolves around darting corner to corner as Mr. Herondale's manager. Signing papers, meeting with companies, and even taking the job of comforting her companion. Though this was quite grueling, she'd do a lot for her fair eyed workmate. On hiatus.)

 **Ma'am!** (A barely managing man and a proudly engaged woman. Clace.)

*Every Other Sunday*

 **The Getaway to Nowhere** (When Jace Herondale's soon-to-be-wife, Clarissa Fairchild, leaves him a month before their wedding, he is left with the two week cruise they had planned for their honeymoon. Taking a major risk, Jace decides to search for a woman by his fiance's name so that she may bring reassurance to him and attend the cruise with him. A ridiculous idea. A hell of a lot of consequences. Clace.)

 **Sincerely, Yours** (5 teenagers spend a Saturday morning in detention. Based off of the 1985 film: The Breakfast Club. Clace. Sizzy. Jaia.)

 **Let's Be Nothing** (Clary works an on and off again job. She talks to on and off again friends. She even loves an on and off again boy named Jace. Clace. Angst.)

*Infrequent, most likely on a Friday*

 **I'm Used To It** (A blind girl manages to make a neglected boy see. Angst. Clace.)

*Every Monday*

 **Only One of Us Can Stay** (When all options fail, a support group is her last hope. Clace. Angst.)

 **You Are the Medication That Keeps Me Alive** (Tessa Gray, one of the only warlocks to survive after the Great War, is captured by King Edmund who seeks her power for his own good. Caged in a prison and tortured all the while, Tessa is faced with the King's son, William, who seeks to free her despite his hard demeanor. Wessa.)

*Infrequent Updates*

 **Don't Get Too Close** (She's gone through a lot. He has too. But in the end, they're just too catastrophic and destructive to love one another. Clace. Angst.)

 **THE-TRUTH-IS** (It was simple. He wrote his feelings on one page. She wrote her feelings on the other. The only rule was that they were no allowed to see each other's entries. The rule was a promise they would both keep. That is...until the day she decides to leave and he is abandoned with only a tattered book he is tempted to finally read. Clace. Angst.)

*Last Weekend of Every Month*

 **There's No Beginning Here** (She can try to hide, but one of these days, someone'll find her. Clace.)

 **Go Out and Start Again** ("Clare! He's 21. He doesn't need protecting anymore! What are you trying to protect him from?" Simon shouted. She swallowed and answered quietly. "The entire world." Clace. Angst.)

 **Writing Extravaganza** (One-shots written of your choosing. Drop a review or PM me for requests and I will write them here. [Clace] [Malec] [Sizzy] [Jaia])

*Based on Amount of Reader Requests*

 **Melody** (A chance meeting leads a stubborn woman and a musician down the path of love. Clace. A Titanic story.)

 **Walking Around Aimlessly** (The date is September 1952. Clarissa Fairchild is a papergirl, sending and delivering newspapers to her fellow neighbors. On one trip she discovers Jonathon Herondale and something inside her unravels. Clace. Tragedy/Romance)

 **My Thorns Are Still Sharp** (Clarissa Morgenstern is the goddess of jinx, exiled by all the gods and punished to live in the mundane world. There lives Jace Herondale, an ordinary human with the ability to see her. Trying to stay under the radar of the gods, Clarissa finds herself in the center of an issue that threatens all of Olympus and must drag the boy with her in search of a solution. Clace.)

*Every Other Wednesday*

 **Far Far Away** (Jace, a fallen soldier, leaves Clarissa, his fiance, a series of videos to watch.)

 **I Miss You More At Night** (A struggling but well known actor must film a movie despite the issues in his life. But just as he thinks another movie could higher his status, the actress he must film with seems to have other ideas. And maybe, just maybe, something is found along the way. Clace.)

*Every Sunday*

 **City Lights** (Who knew a text message at 4:00 AM in the morning could reunite ex-lovers from four years back? Clace.)

 **Save Our Souls** (Two teens chat through the website: [StrangersForHelp]. In this site, people across the globe try to communicate in order to solve their issues, creating a digital friendship. Clarissa Morgenstern and Jace Herondale find themselves chatting with one another with hidden names until they build their own world. Soon, they decide to meet. Digital universe and reality clash. Clace.)

 **You Call the Shots, Babe** (Jace would come and we kind of all knew the reason why. We knew he wanted to see us. But mostly, above all else, we knew he came for Clarissa Fairchild. [Clace] [Angst])

*As soon as I can, whenever I can*

 _The schedule is subject to change. If and when it does,_

 _I will give you a notice and explanation._

 **All one-shots/two-shots/three-shots are infrequent. They will definitely be finished.**

PM me for any questions and concerns!

 **SNEAK-PEAK OVER FUTURE FICS**

 **We, Dumbledore's Army:** After the success of the second wizarding war, no one expected the sudden disappearances of prominent wizards and witches. Desperately using Hogwarts as a haven for protection, the wizarding world is slowly decreasing as the remains of the Dark Lord's minions grow. A solution is proposed. Two individuals lead the charge, chosen by the existing professors. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore's army is revived. Dramione. [Harry Potter]

 **Scattered Amongst the Stars:** She's the head of the vampire clan. He's the Alpha of the werewolves. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **The Last Prayer:** He finds her on the ground, surrounded by hungry titans. From there, she's his and his alone. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Crows:** He's the leader of the Alicante thieves. She's a poor villager who steals for her next meal.

Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **One Summer:** They can only see each other at camp. They take what they can get. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **These Tiny Glimpses:** Levi's getting dreams of her. Tired and exasperated, he searches for the woman that is taking over his mind. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Relapse:** She's suffering and he's got to do anything to take the burden away from her. Hinny. AU. [Harry Potter]

...

More later!

 _Thanks for reading. Any suggestions or comments are absolutely welcome. Sorry again, if you thought this was an update._

 **A question most readers ask me:** Why are all your stories sad?

 **Answer:** They're not necessarily sad, they're just true. I try to make all my stories as raw and honest as possible. I will not sugarcoat things. I will not have happy endings where there shouldn't be. My biggest inspiration comes from a fanfic writer named KissingFire. She basically wrote the truth in her TMI fics and whatnot. So yeah. Cheers!

 _Bye!_


End file.
